


Lie to Me, I beg You

by PurplePlumPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Humor, Parody, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlumPie/pseuds/PurplePlumPie
Summary: Waking up and not remembering what happened is bad but waking up next to your Professor, naked? This is the worse that ever happened to Neville, including Voldemort. Maybe he should count himself lucky that it had not been Snape.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lie to Me, I beg You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw/gifts).



> I don't think I would ever write something like this and I don't know if I ever will write something like this again. Thank you JustAnImaginativeRavenclaw for challenging me! 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Lie to Me, I beg You

He woke up before her and wished he never had. His professor was lying next to him, motionless and lifeless. How did this happen, why did this happen? He closed his eyes, when only for a second. His head hurt, it was pounding in unison with his guilt. Why, why him?

If someone told him several days ago that they would have to battle Voldemort at Hogwarts, he would have probably believed them. That he had beheaded Voldemort’s snake Nagini? Not so much, and now that he was lying next to his Professor, in bed? No, never. Never in a hundred years, not even in a thousand. Professor McGonagall next to him? He would have asked what drug they had taken.

Neville lifted the blanket and looked underneath it, he was definitely naked. Professor McGonagall’s bosom was peeking out from under the white blanket and he didn’t dare to check if she was naked as well. What if she was, oh god. He hoped not.

The room he had woken up in was unfamiliar. It was elegantly furnished with a recurring checkmark-pattern. The pillows were red and green checker and so was the bathrobe which was laying over the arm of the chair standing in the corner.

A shiver run down the back of Neville’s back. Then he saw the picture hung above the bed, it was a racing dog in the middle of his run. He looked away quickly, why was he not surprised to find something like this in a room like this? The wall paper was flowery and fading a little.

“Oh Neville, you are finally awake”, a voice said next to him. It was definitely Professor McGonagall’s voice, there was no doubt about it. But it was different from what he was used to all together. It was lower, more smoky and trying to sound sexy. He had never heard a voice like this before.

He felt uneasy, his stomach twisted together. Then he looked at her, she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. There was an expression in these eyes he never thought to see on her or, in fact, any woman.

“Professor McGonagall?”, Neville said sounding like in his first year when he forgot to do the Transformation homework. Insecure, afraid and already welcoming his inevitable doom.

“Oh Neville, I already told you to call me Minerva, didn’t I?”, she said and smiled slyly. It was such an odd expression on her face. It was as if it wasn’t really her but someone else wearing her face, using it for their own gain and pleasure.

“Ehm, yes sure Professor McGonagall, I am going to stick with Professor McGonagall, but thank you, Professor”, he answered, unsure of himself and still wondering how he got in that situation. Was he still dreaming?

She just stared at him, it was like her eyes were drilling and burying themselves into his soul, reading his mind. His first instinct was to panic, did he fail a test, were his homework not good enough? Had he done something wrong worthy of a detention?

Oh wait, there was no school, no lessons and no homework. Hogwarts was partially destroyed and he had spent the last few days helping out and tending to the wounded. What happened yesterday anyways? When he tried to remember his head started hurting more, pounding against his eyes.

“No need to be so shy, Neville. Nothing was holding you back yesterday and” she paused, blushed and did this weird high giggle teenage girls normally did, “most of the night”, she ended and- oh no, what was she doing?

Filled with horror Neville watched as Professor McGonagall licked her lips. The pink tongue darted out and drove over her pale thin wrinkly lips wetting them in the process.

He was dreaming, this can’t be real. Maybe he had died in the battle of Hogwarts and was now in hell and some demon had him act out all of his fears. This was fear number 34, he supposed. His fear number one was waking up without his dick, fear number two would be waking up next to Snape naked. Maybe he was lucky then that it was just McGonagall?

His body fell back into the cushions, the blanket was draped around his waist and he could just stare at the ceiling. He heard someone moving next to him which made him feel sick very spontaneously. Suddenly, the light seemed far too bright and his headache intensified in the matter of seconds. He threw himself onto his side of bed and then he started to puke.

Vomit just spilled out of his mouth and it didn’t seem to end anytime soon. Sweat was forming on his forehead as he retched. There had been barely anything solid in his stomach, most of it was brown and yellow liquid. It smelled acidy and just like he remembered vomit to smell like. Then he was done.

He froze and laid totally still, he didn’t dare to move a muscle. Someone was touching his shoulder, a warm body against his back, naked- naked breasts nestled against his bare back. A warm breath against his ear and an arm extending over him. The hand was holding a wand, it swished and swooshed and his vomit was gone. Then an upwards movement pointed at his cheeks and soundly the foul taste in his mouth was gone. The hand holding the hand was a little pale, wrinkly and had a few age spots.

“Ready for round two?”, Professor McGonagall whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling the little hairs on his neck. Something was brushing his bare sides.

In this moment he did what any reasonable person would do, he screamed, pushing her arms from him, accidentally brushing her breasts, screaming again but louder this time, and jumped out of bed.

Forgetting where he was, forgetting he was totally naked, he ran out of the room and threw the door shut behind him. It closed with a loud sound and he felt like he had trapped the devil himself behind that door and only some thin wood panels saved him from being eaten alive.

In the living room area he found what he thought were his clothes from the night before. His black uniform pants, the black shoes, a white shirt and the typical white button-down shirt. He never got dressed this fast. His buttons weren’t closed properly and shoes half untied.

He fled the Professor’s quarters and ran out onto the stone corridor, his breath going in sharp intervals. He was half running, half walking down to the great hall. It must already be time for breakfast judging from the light which was flooding through the windows. He rarely approached the great hall from this direction and it made him feel uneasy. Usually this was the direction you’d take coming from the headmaster’s office.

It was clear a battle took place in Hogwarts, there was a lot of rubble laying around, broken archways, broken windows, and broken stairs. Neville navigated through it but not taking it in at all. He was so used to the sight by now, it didn’t hurt anymore, it didn’t burn his chest and restricted his throat like it used to.

Then he stood in front of the doors, one last time he combed his hair with his fingers hoping it looked presentable. Then he took a deep breath in and opened one of the doors slowly. He tried to creep through it and enter the hall undetected. First one foot, then the other, his torso and he was in.

His back was turned to the tables as he closed the doors, but something felt wrong. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The last time it had been so quiet was right before Voldemort attacked. He turned around fully expecting the hall to either be empty or filled with Death Eaters.

The tables stood again. Everybody who had fought was sitting there and even more people who hadn’t fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. And they were all looking at him. Someone was standing on the speaker’s desk by the teacher’s table. Neville turned red promptly and muttered an apology while walking to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting, keeping his head down-

“Looks like a rough night, have a seat Neville. Now that we are complete, where was I, ah… -thank you for-“, he continued but Neville wasn’t listening anymore already.

Instead he was now seated next to Harry. Harry was grinning at him, in general people were giving him the funny eye. Oh god, they knew. They knew of his shame, they knew what he has done. They hate him, for what he had done, he was the one who had dishonoured Professor McGonagall, he had put her to shame and now everybody was hating him.

Should he kill himself now or later? Maybe he should jump from the astronomy tower or rather Avada Kedavra himself? Was that even possible?

“Had fun yesterday, Nev?”, Harry asked him and his grin widened. Neville swallowed. Somehow the spit got stuck in his throat because it was so dry and he started coughing.

“Huh”, he managed to say because he couldn’t get anything else over his lips. His throat was still dry and he was feeling truly afraid. He hadn’t been this afraid when he faced Voldemort nevertheless his snake. Now, this was cold fear in its most primal state. Maybe detention with Snape could match this feeling.

“You clearly had too much to drink yesterday”, Ginny said wearing the same grin as Harry. Neville turned pale. He did? He wished he could just remember.

“Do you know how I can tell?”, she asked and seemed oddly happy, like this was a trick question without a real answer.

Neville shook his head. His hands, his fingers intertwined in his lab. They were shaking slightly, almost unnoticeable.

“You confessed your love to me”, she said and snickered. Harry snickered too. Neville’s head shot up, what?

“I did what?”, Neville said a little too loud, a few heads turned and he pulled away. “I did what?”, Neville repeated, now whispering. He looked mortified. This is getting worse than he thought.

“Oh yes you did, but don’t worry, you also confessed you love to Hermione”, she said laughing. He turned to Hermione who was also smiling. She looked a little kinder than Ginny, not so smug.

“I am so sorry, Ginny, Hermione. I didn’t mean to”, he said starting to panic. Maybe profusely apologizing can make then forgive him and forget it?

“Don’t worry about it Neville, you also confessed you love to Luna”, she said amused. “And Harry, and George”

“And Dumbledore and in the same sentence to Malfoy. It was great!”, Harry added smugly.

“Wait, you confessed your love to everyone, even Malfoy but not me?”, Ron exclaimed looking scandalized.

“Common Neville, say you love me. Common mate, please”, Ron continued sounding half serious, half joking. He did have a desperate expression on his face, his hand also gesturing in the air.

“I will do no such thing, are you crazy?”, Neville answered even more mortified than before. He tried to put some distance between Ron and himself but it didn’t really work.

“But I thought we were mates, friends, even best friends. The bestest of friends”, Ron tried to convince him. Was he pleading to him? What the fuck, when did this happen?

“But I thought I was your bestest of friends”, Harry interjected, looking a little sad and sounding disappointed.

“Stop it Harry, you know you can only be a second class friend”, Ron teased him, laughing.

“Don’t listen to him, Harry, you can be my bestest of friends!”, Ginny said and hugged Harry, pressing her body against his. Harry looked oddly happy.

“Okay”, he said, suddenly totally okay again. This pretender.

Seeing Ginny pressing herself against Harry, it made Neville feel sick. It reminded him of how he woke up this morning. He had to look away.

Then, something sudden and unusual caught their attention, something, that probably never happened in the whole history of Hogwarts but also something Neville wished he hadn’t seen. He wished nobody would have seen.

Behind the teacher’s table a door opened. The speaker didn’t seem to notice but most of the people in the great hall were looking at it. Their eyes widened and a few mouths dropped open.

Professor McGonagall stepped through the open door confidently. Oh no.

It was not the Professor McGonagall most of them knew and loved, no. This Professor McGonagall even though she wore the same things as the old one, was inherently different. First, it was hard to place as of what was so different, then Neville saw it and apparently his friends around him too.

“Why is her hair open?”, Ron asked in shock. His voice was a barely a whisper but everybody heard him.

“This is weird, maybe it is not even Professor McGonagall but an imposer, like with Moody. If she tries to kill me, we know”, Harry added. He blinked slowly, barely able to redirect his glance. There was a sense of wonder on his face as he looked at his former Professor.

“Stop it, Professor McGonagall might be strict but she is still a woman and as a woman she can wear her hair as she likes, even open. You seem to have the tendency to forget people you know can also be women”, Hermione lectured them in her teacher-voice.

When she said the last part, her voice was tinted with disappointment. Then she gathered herself once again and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Harry and Ron looked intimidated and closed their mouths.

Professor McGonagall joined the other teachers quietly. Neville caught her glance. It was weird, he wanted to look away but couldn’t. It seemed like her eyes wanted to tell him something, something forbidden even? She smiled and then she winked! She fucking winked at him.

The spell was broken and he looked away quickly. Had they seen? He hoped not, how was he going to explain it? Oh no it is nothing, I just woke up naked next to McGonagall and she had been acting very weird ever since. Also, we might have had sex but don’t worry!

“Guys, guys!”, Harry said sounding utterly excited, catching the attention of his friends.

Neville swallowed the spit in his mouth nervously, ready to interject. Harry must know, he knew what Neville had done the night before. He tried to get himself mentally ready.

“What is it?”, Hermione snapped. Very pair of eyes was fixated on Harry now.

“I think Merlin-fucking Professor McGonagall just winked at me! I mean, I knew a lot of women would be attracted to me because I defeated Voldemort, but Professor McGonagall?”, he continued completely surprised. Everybody in the radius of 5 meters was looking at him now.

 _What?_ It was all to what Neville’s brain was capable at.

“By Merlin’s cheesy socks, I think you are right. She is starring right at you”, Ron confirmed and shuttered.

“Yeah, she is totally looking at you”, Neville lied and smile this half-smile that looked more uncomfortable than friendly. Good, this was good, divert attention.

“Maybe she likes me, she must have the hots for me”, Harry continued and didn’t even seem to notice Hermione’s death glare.

“Don’t be silly, Professor McGonagall certainly does not have the hots for you, Harry. Firstly, she is probably three times older than you and thus a lot wiser and would find you beneath her standards. Secondly, even though Professor McGonagall is a woman, she is also a Professor and as a Professor it is strictly forbidden to engage in a romantic relationship. So while Professor McGonagall might be looking in our direction, it is not out of underlying romantic motives”, Hermione ended and looked pleased with herself.

Ron and Harry looked at her with their mouths open, still processing what she said. Then they closed their mouths, looked at each other and nodded.

“She was definitely flirting with you”, Ron said directed to Harry.

“I know! She did, didn’t she?”

While all this, Professor McGonagall was still seizing the Gryffindor table, looking at them, looking at Neville. And Neville was sitting next to Harry and Harry was staring back at the Professor, trying to catch her glance. It looked like he tried to make her head explode with his thoughts alone.

“But Harry, why would you want to flirt back when you have Ginny right next to?”, Hermione tried to reason with him. Ginny looked at Harry expectantly.

Her hand was on Harry’s arm, it looked like she was ready to claw a piece of flesh out depending on his answer. She smiled, a sweet little smile one could easily misinterpret, Neville already saw what it really meant.

Don’t you dare to say something I wouldn’t like to hear- that was what she was saying with her closed mouth and pretty eyes. Harry didn’t seem to be able to interpret female body language and just continued like usual.

“It is about the principle, and I always wanted to have forbidden sexy teacher sex”, Harry said nonchalant. Ginny smacked his arm hard and Hermione tried to murder him with her eyes while sucking air in sharply. Harry raised his hands in defense but didn’t try to talk his statement back.

“Me too, me too. But preferably not with McGonagall, maybe with that new Professor for-”, Ron said dreamy while looking into the air. Ron was hit by Ginny as well before he could finish his sentence. Into the stomach. He bent over and groaned.

“You deserved it”, she said unapologetic and turned away from him.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the speaker in the front of the Great Hall didn’t seem to want to finish soon and Neville could see many other people starting a conversation between themselves. So he thought he would seize the opportunity.

“Guys, I have a question”, Neville asked and tried to get the attention of his friends. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage and asked “What happened yesterday?”

“Don’t you remember? We finally celebrated the defeat of Voldemort-“, Harry began.

“And you beheading his creepy snake”, Ginny interjected.

“Yes, that too. Anyways, after two glasses of fire-whiskey you started to slur and dance really questionably-“, Harry was interrupted again.

“You are such a light-weight, it took me five fire-whiskeys to act like you did”, Ron said proudly and puffed his chest.

“Well yes, it took six for me, not trying to brag, but back to the story. You confessed your undeniable love for us and then George came you started talking. Suddenly, you left together”, Harry ended really anti-climactic.

“Wait, this is all? Nothing else, I didn’t leave with-“, he almost said McGonagall but caught himself in the last moment “-anybody special?”, he ended.

“No, but I can tell you this, I haven’t seen George this happy since Fred died”, Ginny answered before Harry could open his mouth.

“Why would you leave with anybody special?”, Hermione said, wrinkling her forehead. Oh no, act natural, Neville. Do not act suspicious.

“Uh, nothing, just wondering. Where is George?”, Neville asked trying to sound not suspicious but failing miserably.

“I think he is at the Quidditch field bu-“, Neville got up, ignoring all the glances for once, shifting uncomfortably when he notices McGonagall’s eyes on him, and leaving the Great Hall in hasty steps. He could feel McGonagall’s eyes burning holes into his back. What if she was staring at his butt?

“-t… what is up with him? Does he seem weird to you?”, Ginny ended. She turned to her friend expecting an answer. One of her red eyebrows was raised.

“What, Neville? He is always weird and not weirder than usual, I’d say”, Ron answered and looked longingly at his empty plate.

“Yeah, he is the definition of weird”, Harry added.

“Isn’t he always a little awkward?”, Hermione ended the discussion.

“Sweet Merlin’s used boxer briefs, McGonagall is looking at me again!”

While they were still in the Great Hall being tortured by some anonymous speaker and Professor McGonagall left behind puzzled as of why Neville didn’t say her goodbye or at the very least winked back, Neville was on his way to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

The air hit him like a solid wall and he was once again reminded that he was wearing just his thin shirt. He awkwardly made his way towards his destination, having already spotted George from further away.

“Hey Nev, did you enjoy… your… adventurous night?”, George greeted him when he was within earshot. He sounded amused and about to tell the joke of the century. Neville spontaneously felt heat raising into his cheeks and sick to his stomach, he choked on his own spit, again.

“I guess I have my answer”, George said laughing out loud. “I can’t believe it, you really did it, by Morgana’s juicy breasts, you really did it”

He tried to suck air into his lungs but he was still so busy with coughing, he though he was going to suffocate. George must know, there was no other explanation.

“What happened exactly yesterday?”, Neville managed to squeeze out while still panting. He was sounding as desperate as he was feeling, meaning very desperate.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”, George asked grinning. He was grinning so hard, his eyes were barely visible. His red hair was messy and in summary, he looked like he had had a rough night as well.

When he saw Neville’s deadpanned expression, he raised his hands. “Okay, okay, I will tell you. So what do you remember?”

“I don’t remember anything, nothing, all I know is that I woke up next to McGonagall. Naked. It was horrible, unthinkable, I swear by Merlin’s holy ass hair I could have killed myself right then and there”, he almost screamed, finally able to let his anger go.

He was finally able to say it, to scream it into the world. He had done the unthinkable, and the worse was he didn’t even remembered it. And it seemed like the source of his misfortune was sitting right in front of him. Laughing into his face, making fun of him, ridiculing him.

George fell to the ground backwards, laughing so much it was barely audible while holding his belly. He was wheezing and making questionable high-pitched noises. His face was frozen in an ugly grimace he was laughing so much. All Neville could do was watch it, the anger building up in his stomach.

“I wish Fred could have seen this” and “This is the best prank I ever did” was all he could eject during his laughing fit. The sentence was chopped into short intervals and it was barely understandable but the truth dawned on Neville.

“It is all your fault this happened? What the fuck George! Tell me what happened, now!”, he ordered in ice cold fury, he had had enough. His eyes were fixated on George, not letting him out of sight and flee until he had the answers he desired.

“Actually it was your idea, you wanted to bet with me who could fly the fastest around the Quidditch pitch”, George started after he had calmed down a bit and promptly started to laugh again. It was not as bad as before but seeing George laugh at him made Neville feel embarrassed, helpless even.

Neville was truly confused, he had suggested a broom race with George of all people? How much had he had to drink? Did it kill all of his brain cells?

“If I lost I said I would seduce Malfoy”, he continued between hick-ups caused by all the laughter.

“And did you lose, did I win?”, Neville asked because George took so long to continue and not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answers. Maybe he should just go, hide away for the rest of his life and leave it at that?

“Obviously not, you fell of the broom 2 meters from the start line” George started laughing again. Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. “Since you lost, you had to seduce McGonagall”, he revealed.

Okay, this made sense now. But why had McGonagall responded to his attempts? From the sounds of it he had been pretty drunk and he couldn’t even pick up girls sober. Why had he woken up next to her?

“I gave you a praline with a little love-potion in it to help you a little out. You know, I am a good friend!”, he exclaimed trying to look serious but failing miserably.

“You have 10 seconds”, was all Neville had to say to this. He was done with this conversation. George was going to pay. He would make him pay.

“You were so hilarious, you should have seen yourself”

“One”

“You asked McGonagall if she frequents here”

“Two”

“Then you offered her the praline and wanted to feed her”

“Three”

“When she refused, you just smeared the chocolate in her face”

“Four”

“She looked like some pooped on her”

“Five”

“I guess some of it must have gotten into her mouth”

“Six”

“Because after five minutes she was all over you”

“Seven”

“She wanted you to lick the chocolate from her face”

“Eight”

“And then you did! You looked like a slobbering dog”

“Nine”

“Wow, I guess you are serious, Neville, relax”

“Ten”

Neville raised his wand which he had found in the pocket of his pants. He knew already what exact hex he wanted to use. He didn’t get to chance to test it on some Death Eaters but maybe this was the right time now.

“Okay bye”, George said and tried to climb he broom and fly away. He failed. Now it was Neville’s turn to smile. And he did, it was a vicious smile, one that spoke of fury and revenge.

* * *

“Ah Professor McGonagall, good to see you. Can I talk to you for a minute?”, Harry asked and looked at Professor McGonagall expectantly. He looked her up and down. It was true, there seemed to be something different about her apart from her hair.

They stood in an empty corridor which already had been repaired. There was no one around to witness their conversation, at least they thought there wasn’t anyone.

“Of course, Mr. Potter, what is it I can help you with?”, she answered and pushed her loose hair aside. She was still unaccustomed to it but she liked the open hair. It was different, she felt more beautiful with it.

“Minerva, am I allowed to say Minerva? Anyways, I saw it, I saw what you did”, Harry said and smiled what he thought was a charming smile and pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He looked like someone who had figured it all out.

Professor McGonagall stepped back, bringing some distance between the two. Minerva, where was this coming from?

“And do tell me, Mr. Potter, what is it you seem to have seen?”, Professor McGonagall asked dryly. She wanted to leave, wanted to look for Neville. Where might he have gone to? His ass had looked too sexy in his tight pants.

“Oh you don’t have to play hard to get with me, Minerva. I saw how you winked at me”, Harry explained, his smile widened and now his grin was lopsided. He looked boyishly handsome, but was still that. A boy.

“I know I am the defeater of Voldemort, this brings a lot of burdens, fame on one hand, and admires at the other”, he continued in a serious tone.

“I don’t know what you think you saw but I certainly wasn’t winking at you”, McGonagall answered, trying to end the conversation. This was getting ridiculous!

“But there was no one else beside- oh no. Neville? Seriously?”, he asked. Harry sounded shocked, utterly destroyed, his pride crushed. Neville? Was she serious?

Professor McGonagall chose not to answer and looked onto the floor instead. Someone should definitely sweep this corridor, there was still a lot of dust around. She knew just the right person for this task.

“By Morgana’s beard, it is Neville? What does he have I don’t?”, Harry demanded angrily.

“When he pulled his giant sword out of the talking hat, and the way he handled his strong erected sword to behead this slithering snake…”, McGonagall trailed of, this fully embraced in the memory. Subconsciously she licked her lips. Oh she can still remember when it happened, it had been… delicious.

“Ew, Professor McGonagall, just ew! First, it is not his sword, there is nowhere his name written on it, it is Gryffindor’s sword. And just so you now, I pulled it out of the hat before he did”, Harry said in disbelieve.

What happened to Professor McGonagall? This is not normal. Or maybe he was just angry because it was not him but Neville instead?

“There might not be his name on it but he can handle a sword. I realized I like real men with real swords”, she explained. Harry noticed that she had a weird expression on her face, the eyelids half lidded, the mouth slightly open and a faint blush adoring her cheeks. Was she getting sick?

“I am a real man! I defeated Voldemort, how much manlier does it get?”; he stated feeling offended.

“But did you do it wielding a sword? No”, McGonagall said and left, looking for Neville and his firm ass. Harry was left behind speechless because he couldn’t argue with that logic.

* * *

“What are you doing?”, Professor McGonagall asked while she was looking at the scene which was playing out in front of her.

It had taken her an hour to find Neville, she had first searched the Gryffindor tower and then the rest of the castle from there. She had even thought about asking his friends for his whereabouts but then decided against it. She didn’t want to repeat something like what had happened with Harry.

She felt off thinking about Harry, had the boy a crush on her? This was absurd, harry was way too young for her and she had known his parents after all. When she looked at him, all she saw was James. Neville was not like Harry in any way. Even though Neville was just a little older than Harry and she did knew his parents as well, he was still different. He didn’t look like his dead parents. She shook her head to get these thoughts out of her head.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to Neville’s ass as he was standing with her back to her. Just a few seconds later she saw that Neville was pointing his long straight wand at George. What was going on?

George was laying on the ground, rolling around in pain. Tears were streaming over his face and his mouth was wide open in a silent mute scream. His fists were cramped into fists and his clothes were wrinkled.

“Oh nothing, I am just trying to torture George but he won’t stop laughing!”, Neville said, still unknown to the fact who exactly was standing behind him. He turned around a little and shoot a glance over his shoulder.

“Oh, ehm.. Professor McGonagall. What are YOU doing here?”, he asked suddenly feeling very shy again. He wanted to look away quickly but was not quick enough. In horror he watched his Professor.

She smiled, it was a predatory smile, one a cat gave its prey. She stalked towards him, trying desperately to walk sexy. She looked like she staggered around drunk. Seductively she bit her lip, her white teeth drawing in her lower lip.

“What are you doing, Professor?”, Neville asked starting to panic. He looked at George for help who was still laying on the ground.

“Don’t look at me mate, you did this to yourself”, George almost screamed-laughed. He probably thought this was all very amusing.

Why wasn’t this curse working again? He knew he was supposed to put the intent of harm behind his curse but maybe his desire to make George wither in pain wasn’t strong enough? Perhaps he should imagine him die, would that help?

“Please stop, Professor McGonagall, I drugged you by accident. You had some love potion yesterday. Please stop”, Neville begged and stepped backwards, almost tripping over the obviously gruesomely tortured Weasley on the ground.

It is going to be alright, she will stop because it is the right thing to do. She will apologize, he would too, and they would agree that this night never happened. It will be forgotten. George had to swear a wizard’s oath he would never speak of this ever again. Never.

It is going to be okay.

“But Neville, you don’t seem to understand, I know”, was all she said and then took what she thought belonged to her.

Her arms encircle Neville, hindering him from fleeing the sight. Her warm body was pressed against his and her hands were rubbing his chest. All his dreams and hopes shattered, they were spilled on the floor and crushed by his own Professor.

Neville was ready to choke and die. Professor McGonagall knew all along? She was acting independently and as herself? What was going on? He was ready to push her off himself but she had an iron grip.

“It is meant to be Neville, don’t fight it”, she whispered into his ear. Her hot breath was causing goose bumps on his skin. He shuttered and closed his eyes. He was not here, he was not here, and in fact he was actually on a beach.

“You are delusional! Delusional I say and now let me go!”, he screamed, afraid and desperate.

“Never”, he could feel her smile against her shoulder. It was a small smile, mysterious and meaningful. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of her anytime soon.

* * *


End file.
